TheMazeRunnerRoleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 April 2016
11:27 wait, Nyxil already redid the Glade request thingys 11:29 brb 11:29 promise 11:37 there we go 11:40 I like the background 11:40 I gtg for dinner. I'll b on after tho 11:40 That was Toxyca 11:40 I forgot i did that XD 11:40 XD 11:40 anyways, I'll b on in about 45 min 12:14 I'm back Audrey 11:29 brb 11:29 promise 11:37 there we go 11:40 I like the background 11:40 I gtg for dinner. I'll b on after tho 11:40 That was Toxyca 11:40 I forgot i did that XD 11:40 XD 11:40 anyways, I'll b on in about 45 min 12:14 I'm back Audrey 12:54 Hey, sorry I was distracted 12:54 Do you like Newton? 12:55 well, 12:56 bcuz ur a level one, and not an admin... tech ur not supposed to have a runner 12:56 actually, ur not even a level one yet... 12:57 Oh, okay 12:57 sorry, but 12:57 I can.... 12:57 hold on 12:58 O-O 12:58 Harry Potter Glasses :3 12:58 lolz 12:59 Administration 01:00 brb 01:00 test 01:00 brb 01:09 Weba 01:09 thx 01:11 so yeah, if u want, choose a department, and I'll set u as an rb 01:11 so u can have one runner 01:15 Thank you :3 01:16 yeah, just let me know so I can add u 01:16 Activities and Development 01:16 test 01:16 k 01:17 U'll b with James/Uni, same person 01:26 Thanks 01:26 And sorry, wifi problems 01:28 wtf 01:28 i can't edit ur user rights for some reason 01:29 Huh 01:30 I should be able to tho 01:30 I'm a bc, and an admin 01:33 Might be a glitch 01:34 hope so 01:34 go make more edits 01:35 wtf, I should b able to tho 01:36 Sparx is gonna try... 01:39 Hi 01:40 sparx, can u make her an rb? 01:41 ok 01:41 sure lemme try 01:42 hmm 01:42 odd o-o 01:42 I dont quite remember 01:42 how to do this shit 01:43 contributions 01:43 Harry Potter glasses :3 01:43 Sorry, I'm a huge fan of HP 01:44 same chica 01:45 I just finished the fifth book this weekend 01:45 so woooo 01:46 sparx, could u? 01:46 idk how to 01:46 tbh 01:46 or did u get the same result as I? 01:46 yo 01:46 why am I here 01:46 fuking damn it 01:46 I have nukes 01:46 and I want to kill SPain 01:46 lolz. I need 01:46 I mean 01:46 I can ban them from chat still 01:47 so i could do that 01:47 you to change Audreys rights to rb, cuz for some reason I can't 01:47 boom 01:47 also, since when was this place not dead ;-; 01:47 not what I wanted 01:47 alright, one sec 01:47 well it works 01:47 kinda 01:47 not really 01:47 not really 01:47 if I get kicked from Camp... 01:48 James should b on... soon 01:48 done 01:48 Who's James? 01:48 Uni 01:48 wtf, y can't I do that? 01:48 Ah 01:48 that punk that thought UniPacific was a better username than "James" 01:48 am I still a bc? 01:49 yes 01:49 no, we're equal in rights 01:49 you have to do it through the admin dash 01:49 Founder crat suit 01:49 reporting 01:49 o/ 01:49 for chat shit 01:49 o/ 01:49 Y CAN'T I CHANGE AUDREY'S USER RIGHTS 01:49 so really why the hell are we all here 01:49 what is your rank 01:49 and Suit, I took over 01:49 and then stopped 01:49 you cant really 01:49 and then i took over 01:49 "take over" 01:49 everything 01:49 suit is always de-facto 01:49 no matter what 01:49 Hi Suit 01:49 *ish still keeping the title Founder Crat* 01:50 you cant out-de-defacto him 01:50 taking over in this case more being just 01:50 Ello Audrey o/ 01:50 no, but he gave up, I took over 01:50 the person with initiative 01:50 No just take good care of the place 01:50 bc 01:50 Suit, we nned u tho 01:50 ;.; 01:50 tbh we are moving onto new projects ;-; 01:50 I already have enough side projects 01:50 historically, Suit > everyone > me > Nat > me 01:50 whatever is happening here 01:50 which is possibly everyone again? 01:50 you guys 01:50 made 01:51 (toxyca) and (nat) 01:51 wait 01:51 wat 01:51 yes 01:51 nat 01:51 toxyca 01:51 ew 01:51 lolz 01:51 I had to 01:51 that was not me ;-; 01:51 I bet undead and suit arent things ;-; 01:51 Uhma 01:51 I WAS RIGHT 01:51 oh yeah, so 01:51 I FEEL 01:51 SO 01:51 OFFENDED 01:51 MAKE YOUR OWN THEN LAZY 01:51 nah we already have a new wikia 01:51 with blackjack and hookers 01:51 B) 01:51 SI si 01:51 Nat , I asked around for permission from other staff people to change things 01:51 ... 01:52 jack the coding while we are here sparkola 01:52 such as? 01:52 xD 01:52 but you wer enever on chat 01:52 JACK THE CODING 01:52 QUICK 01:52 the only thing I've done so far is fix the 01:52 JACK IT ALL 01:52 NOPE 01:52 FUCK OFF 01:52 TAKE IT ALL 01:52 TOXYCA GET EVERYTHING YOU CAN CARRY 01:52 SUIT GET THE BAGS 01:52 ILL GET THE VAN READY 01:52 I hate you all 01:52 *the main flaw without wiki is none of us know how to code* 01:52 ^ tbh 01:52 but I changed and built upon the template for making character requests 01:52 well we do 01:52 but not from scratch 01:52 *we have like 9 people interested* 01:52 I kinda can kode 01:52 and we dont have them sick templates 01:52 you have 01:52 Sparky refused to review it for me so i don't know if it's good 01:53 but 01:53 I think it is 01:53 thank you Nyxil, I need you to help me ;.; 01:53 oh shit really? 01:53 WAIT SPARKY 01:53 please 01:53 I didnt know that 01:53 LETS just steal shit from the old dc rp wiki 01:53 which one? 01:53 I, for one, know how to code 01:53 just 01:53 not wikia markup 01:53 I've kinda been stealing coding from Camp tbh 01:53 only html 01:53 (swayze) 01:53 I can html 01:53 and Css 01:54 *CSS 01:54 they're going to flip at us if they find out how much we take 01:54 I can into HTML5 01:54 and learning C++ 01:54 thus why I've been making original templates 01:54 for location pages 01:54 ^ 01:54 tbh 01:54 http://dcuniverserp.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Universe_RP_Wiki <----- STEAL IT 01:54 right 01:54 if they find out you jack their coding 01:54 without perms 01:54 they will 100% 01:54 make you self destruct your own coding 01:54 I've changed shit when I've taken coding 01:54 Not the main page bc its shit 01:54 Suit this wiki is shit 01:54 I have a question 01:54 this doesn't even HAVE coding 01:54 what? 01:55 omg 01:55 that 01:55 I CAN ONLY DO SO MUCH ON MY OWN 01:55 icon tho 01:55 THEY JUST 01:55 JACKED 01:55 DCUOs shit 01:55 AND ADDED 01:55 When Newton is approved 01:55 Can I import a template from another wiki and change it to suit this one to use for his page? 01:55 IN LIKE SOME KINDA %5